Parasoul
Summary Few know the terrors of the Skullgirl as intimately as Parasoul does: seven years ago her own mother became the Skullgirl that nearly destroyed the world. This tragic past has made her fiercely protective of both her country and her family, and these two priorities frequently come into conflict. Parasoul is now the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom and leader of its elite military squad, the Black Egrets. Wielding the living umbrella, Krieg, she fights with grace, poise and cunning to defend her family honor and destroy the Skull Heart so no one can repeat her mother’s terrible mistake. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Parasoul Renoir, "Crown Princess" Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Human, Princess of the Canopy Kingdom, Commander of the Black Egrets Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (with Krieg), Expert swordsman and marksman, Expert in hand to hand combat, Summoning (Black Egret Soldiers) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Valentine, Double twice, and the Skullgirl in her storyline, Wields the Living Weapon Krieg, which is comparable to Cerebella's Living Weapon Vice Versa) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Valentine in single combat) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Krieg, Several meters with pistol and napalm tears Standard Equipment: Krieg the Living Weapon umbrella, Luger P08 pistol Intelligence: Very High (Parasoul is a highly skilled tactician, singlehandedly ruling the Canopy Kingdom and commanding the kingdom' elite military squad the Black Egrets. She is also a highly skilled swordsman and combatant, having centered her entire childhood around becoming a warrior that was worthy of her father's legacy, and her adolescent and current life towards training further in order to protect her family to prevent the tragedy that befell her mother from happening again. She is a strategic fighter, keeping her opponent at bay with a variety of ranged moves and utilizing Black Egrets to the fullest in her fights. Her graceful, cunning fighting skill is so great that she was chosen by the Living Weapon Krieg to be the one who wields it in combat) Weaknesses: Loses composure if someone belittles or threatens her family Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normals= *'Touché:' A quick stab with Krieg. *'Garde:' Taps the opponent with the tip of Krieg. *'Poussée:' Taps quickly with Krieg. *'Coup d'arrêt:' Steps with her back foot and smacks the opponent with the side of Krieg, burning the opponent in the process. *'Coup Double:' Thrusts Krieg 2 times very quickly, burning the opponent in the process. *'Crescent Burn:' Swings upward with Krieg, burning the opponent in the process. *'Arc de Feu:' A flaming vertical slash with Krieg. *'Prominence:' Rises while doing a arched swing over her head, burning the opponent and sending them flying. *'Poêle à Frire:' Slashes straight down with Krieg, burning the opponent and knocking them to the ground. *'Persistence:' A swift but brief low kick. *'Virtue:' A small kick with the end of her foot. *'Pistol Whip:' Pistol whips the opponent with her Luger while hitting overhead. *'Coulé:' Crosses her legs and slashes with Krieg at a downward angle, hitting at the opponent's feet. *'Lunge:' Lunges Krieg forward for a fierce stab. *'Forbearance:' Does an axe kick, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Spiral Flare:' Stabs behind herself with the umbrella as it turns into a drill. *'Authority:' Performs a downward stomp, if it connect it will actually bounce her back up. |-|Specials= *'Napalm Toss:' Tosses a Tear that will stick in place depending on trajectory. *'Napalm Shot:' Shoots a Tear that will hit as it travels, upon contact with anything it will place a Tear at that point. Can shoot horizontally or diagonally and will explode on detonation or after a short period. *'Egret Call:' Summons a subordinate that will do various things. **'L:' An officer appears and distracts Parasoul, returning her to a neutral state and allowing safe blocking. **'M:' An officer jumps in front of Parasoul, defending her from any projectile attack. **'H:' An officer rides in on a motorcycle and attempts to grab the opponent on the ground. *'Napalm Trigger/Quake/Pillar:' Stabs Krieg into the ground and causes a shockwave, the strength and properties vary. **'Napalm Trigger:' Causes a small shake, will detonate the 1st Tear set, regardless of position. **'Napalm Quake:' Causes a bigger quake and will knock down the opponent, causes all 3 Tears to detonate, regardless of position. **'Napalm Pillar:' Causes a large eruption and shoots a column of fire upwards. Parasoul is temporarily invincible when using this attack. |-|Blockbusters= *'Silent Scope:' A projectile attack where Parasoul will call in a sniper. This attack tracks the opponent and will even cause knockdown on a grounded opponent. *'Motor Brigade:' Several subordinates rush the opponent on motorcycles. *'Inferno Brigade:' Several subordinates will gather behind Parasoul and begin firing bullets through Krieg which shoots off numerous Tears. This attack doesn't do much damage but is unaffected by damage scaling as each bullet does 1 point of damage each, for a total of 64 points of guaranteed damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Fire Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8